The Mafia Boss
by PandaCubWub
Summary: Scarlet wants to be an ordinary girl again and that has nothing to do with her mafia related family. Especially her powerful mafia father, Nick and her elder brother Sebastian. But what happens when she meets Kenny McCormick, the bad ass playboy Mafia rival leader that is Scarlet's father's (Nick) worst enemy? What will happen when the rivalry starts growing even more?
1. The mafia boss

**Note; This story is based on an extreme OOC version of South park, including an Oc.**

Scarlet's POV

I stood in the doorway waving goodbye to my parents, they left me at my new apartment.

"Scarlet, Shut the door and come inside!" shouted my best friend, Bebe.

I had currently moved in with my two best friends, Wendy and Bebe to an apartment to go to college. We always dreamed about going to Princeton together and it was finally coming true.

I couldn't be anymore happier.

Bebe on the other hand, was the outgoing flirt.

She loves partying and all. She wasn't shy at all. She may act like a slut sometimes when she's drunk but i know she's far from being one.

I like partying but minimal.

I don't know how we even became friends, I mean i love them both but we are three completely different people.

Bebe has light blonde hair, and blue eyes, Wendy has black mysterious eyes, and black hair, and I have Red hair, and crimson eyes. Nothing really special about me. Sometimes I get jealous of their looks!

Wendy, Bebe and I unpacked all of our things and we were sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching City of God.

Bebe started fidgeting in her seat. There was a thing about Bebe, she could never sit still in one place of so long. Wendy and I pretended not to nice her and continued to watch the movie.

We sat there silently giggling at Bebe and continued watching the movie until Bebe spoke up with an irritated look.

"Okay, This is not funny guys! You know I can't sit still for so long!"

Wendy and I turned around giving her our full attention.

"Then what are we supposed to do then?" I asked her.

"I don't know we can go out and par-"

Wendy interrupted her. "If you're going to party and get all drunk, I am so out."

Today for some reason I really felt like going out, "Wendy, Come on! It'll be fun and we aren't doing anything special, so..."

"So what?" Wendy said.

"So we should get going!" shouted Bebe completely my sentence.

After an hour of convincing Wendy had finally agreed.

We started getting ready at about 7 o'clock.

Wendy wore tight pale violet skinny jeans, and a black top with high heeled black boots that came up to her ankles.

She thought the black made her look dull and reflected her mood but instead it looked better! The black really made her curves stand out more.

Bebe pulled on a red mini skirt, black crop top and a leather jacket. The red mini skirt really knew how to show off her legs!

By the time they were ready, I still hadn't picked out anything to wear!

I stood in front of my now empty closet. All my clothes were scattered around my room.

"Oi!" screeched Bebe as she came into my room looking all prettied up.

Sometimes i really wished I had Wendy's curves, or Bebe's legs, but I have nothing to show but these larger than normal breasts.

"What are you doing! Stop wasting time and get ready, NOW!" Bebe yelled.

"Hey, Not my fault. Nothing looks good on me!" I yelled back.

"Stop bullshitting, you look prettier than any girl i know, Scarlet."

"Yeah, Cause you're prettier than all of' em." I mumbled.

"Hey what about that crimson colored dress Bebe got you last year?" Said Wendy coming out from behind Bebe.

"Yeah, How come you've never worn that dress?" Bebe questioned.

"Because it doesn't look good on me!" I said.

"Yes, It does and you're wearing the dress!" They shouted at the same time.

The dress was pretty and all but i always thought it didn't look good on me. It was a crimson colored dress that came up to the middle of my thighs. The dress was tight around my waist, and loose from my waist to mid thigh.

With that dress, I wore Bebe's red high heels, black hooped earrings, and a simple necklace.


	2. Kenny

Kenny's POV

Stan and Kyle were by my side as we were walking up to the club. This club was famous for it's underground business. Mafia's and gangsters came here to make business deals like we're here to do so.

I've known Stan and Kyle for as long as i can remember. Stan is my information finder. He deals with searching information on other gangs. Kyle is my best fighter. He is strong enough to take on five guys at once, when he's pissed enough.

And me? Well, I am the leader. Well after I killed Cartman to take his place. I was trained to be a leader, to be able to fight, and find information.

So technically i have to be good at everything. The mafia business is sort of a family business. Stan's father taught him all about finding out things since Stan's father was my father's finder, while Kyle's father trained him to fight at a very young age. My father passed down the leadership to me, just recently when i turned eighteen.

As the three of us walked into the club, the smell of alcohol and sweat filled the air. There were random sluts clinging onto us trying to get our attention. I'd probably pick one or two of those to band at night. People made way for us to get by, so it wasn't difficult to get to who we needed to get to, the Red's. They were our worst enemies and we had came here to talk about peace between our gangs. Like that's ever going to happen.

"Hey, Glad to see you here. For a moment i thought you would be too scared to come here." Said Nick, The leader.

"Nick, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I replied sarcastically.

"Ahh, you young kids just want to pick up guns and shoot everyone off. So right now i'm not here to pick up guns, but instead i want to make a peace treaty." Said Nick.

"Okay, How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, I want you to take care of your territory, and I'll take care of mine." He said.

In the mafia territories were very important. The drugs i order come in from the north, and Nick's come from the south. We don't bother with other small gangs because they don't really hurt our business.

"Okay, So as long as that works I won't bother you and you don't bother me." I said.

And with that, Stan, Kyle and I left and went to the bar.

We were just about to take our normal seats, and Yes we have specific seats. We saw three girls walk in. One girl in particular caught my eye.

She was wearing a crimson colored dress. Did i mention crimson was my favorite color? The dress hugged her curves not in a slutty way but in more of a elegant sophisticated way. She has on red heels. That made her looks even more tempting.

Her legs seemed to be the perfect length.. She was about 5 ft 8 in height.

She looked so fragile and all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and keep her there forever. It felt like I wanted to protect her from everything evil.


	3. The meeting

Scarlet's POV

As we reached the club, we headed for the bar. Wendy, Bebe and I sat down on the stools. For some reason it felt like we were SUPPOSED to sit there.

"Hey, Could I get a Cosmo?" I asked the bar tender, as Wendy and Bebe ordered their drinks.

The bartender brought the Cosmo over and I was about to pay, when he said "Madame, Your drinks were already paid for."

"Oh okay- Wait by who?" I asked.

"The gentlemen over there." He said pointing over to the three boys.

The guys has a dangerous vibe coming from them in waves. Everything about them seemed scarily powerful.

One of the guys came up to Bebe.

"Hey Gorgeous, the name's Kyle."

"Hi, I'm Bebe." She replied.

"Wanna go dance?" He asked her.

"Sure." Bebe replied and with that she left to the dance floor, that was crowded by people.

Wendy went to the restroom a moment later being followed by the other guy who had his nose in a book leaving me all alone.

Of course, Wendy would pick someone that loved books. Wendy herself loved books. If you gave her a book she would sit there and read without realizing anything else.

Being new in this town I didn't know a lot of people. Wait, Who am I kidding, I don't know anyone.

There was only one guy left where once the other two that went off were sitting too. There were girls clinging onto him like their lives depended on him and he wasn't giving a shit.

He was so staring a whole into the side of my head that-

Wait back it up there. He was staring a whole into the side of my head? But why?

I sat up straighter and examined myself. Was there something wrong with me or is he just weird?

His staring got more and more intense. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably under in his heated gaze. I felt like a longer sitting there all alone.

I mean come on; A girl sitting alone in a club can only mean two things. It's probably screaming I AM A LONGER, or I'M DESPERATE, ANYONE COME TALK TO ME! Which isn't true!

I finished my drink quickly and headed outside to get some fresh air.

As I got outside I sat down on a bench. I couldn't stop thinking about the guy. He was muscular, Really muscular, and I noticed it even though he was wearing that orange suit.

He had deep blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. Something about him told everyone to stay away.

But..

But somehow it seemed like gravity was pulling me towards him. It practically pushed me to go up to him. To feel his lips on mine. To run my hands through his hair. To feel his abs under his shirt.

How can you have such strong feelings for someone that you have not even talked to. Someone you didn't even know for twenty five minutes?

It was strange feelings but i must admit that it wasn't that i didn't like it. I sighed at myself.

I think i'm going crazy! I'm probably not even going to meet that person in my life ever again so why bother when you thinking about him?

Why can't I get this guy out of my head?


	4. Neighbors!

Scarlet's POV

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I think i drank a little too much, even though i didn't feel drunk.

Wendy and Bebe were still fast asleep and I didn't want to disturb them. I quietly got up and went to grab the mail.

I was still in my pajamas but it wasn't like anyone was going to see me. I headed outside.

As I reached for the mail, I heard a loud shout from the other side of the hallway. It was the apartment right across from mine.

"I'll be back, I need to get the mail!" Shouted the voice. The voice alone was enough to make me go week in the knees.

My whole body felt like melted butter! And that feeling- The same feelings as yesterday night was back. The gravitational pull was with it.

I was so lost in my thoughts that i almost didn't see the guy step out.

BAM! as soon as he stepped outside of his house, I was pushed backwards. Damn that guy has abs! And does he really need to go shirtless!?

His body was practically flawless expect the slash about 5 inches long going across his shoulder giving him a more dangerous look.

"Hey, You need to watch it." A sudden yell from the guy snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well, You were the one stepping out of the apartment! I was already out here!" I said trying to keep my eyes locked with his, and not anywhere else on his body.

"Feisty, Now are we?" He said.

"Agh!" I said, annoyed.

"By the way, What are you doing here? Are you following me? You're such a perv." I questioned him.

"Wait, Hold up there. I'm not following you. I happen to live here and my friends live in the apartment next to mine and you can ask them if you think i'm lying. And if i was following you, I would've had you in my bed a long time ago." He smirked.

"You are such a jerk! You're so full of yourself!" I said.

"Yeah, Well I wasn't the one staring when I stepped out." He said.

"By the way since we're going to be neighbors, I might as well introduce myself." I changing the subject a little.

I could tell he noticed me changing the subject but just went along with the flow.

"Name is Scarlet Red."

"The name is Kenny." With that he went into the house. What a jerk.

He didn't even bother with a simple goodbye? Oh, Well it's not like I have to talk to him everyday or anything.

I tried saying that to myself but i knew deep down i really did care. There was something in me that made me care!

That made me wanna like him but the side he is showing right now makes you not want to like him.

It's like he keeps a guard up all the time. I have a feeling he is not always like this.

But for now i have other issues like...WHO THE HECK IS MAKING BREAKFAST THIS MORNING!

I'm so tired from last night and so are the girls. So i doubt any of us are going to up and get cooking.

Kenny's POV

Stan, Kyle and I were discussing about our next large drug order that was coming in from the North. We are sitting in my temporary apartment talking when Stan's stomach growled.

"Dude, Can we get some lunch or something?" Stan questioned.

"Yeah, and We should ask the girls from yesterday to join us too!" Kyle said.

The guys got the information on where the girls lived. So last night the two dragged me into getting an apartment across from theirs.

Kyle lives in the apartment to the right of me, and Stan in the one to the left of mine.

From the information we got all the girls lived together. All three of them went to the same college too.

The boys were getting close to the girls. Most of the days they would just get what they want that night and move on to the next girl.

They wouldn't even remember the name of the girl they banged and sometimes we even forgot how they looked!

He we can't keep track of everything and every-face!

I got ready quickly and went outside where the other two were already knocking on the door to the girl's apartment.


	5. Sebastian

Scarlet's POV

Wendy got up and opened the door. As soon as the door opened she was pulled into a hug.

I got up and looked to see who it was and surprise surprise! It was obviously her lover boy, Stan.

Bebe walked up and straight away went to Kyle's side.

Feeling like a third wheeler, I stood there awkwardly as Kenny decided to show his face.

"Um, Hate to break it to you guys but some of us are actually hungry!" Kenny said finally breaking the awkwardness.

"Ha! Like who? You and Scarlet? You know you don't have to stand there like weirdos. Neither of you look bad so you guys can hook up or something-" Wendy said before she was cut off by me.

"WHAT! Hook up with this guy!? Never in my whole like will that happen!" I said walking away from them, heading to the car.

We were taking Kenny's car, so he was driving. The other four love birds won't leave each other alone.

And guess who was riding shotgun!? ME!

Sitting next to me, I couldn't help but stare. He was board and tall. His body was every girl's dream.

"If you are done staring at me in aw, can you get out?" Kenny's voice snapped me out of my trance, and back into reality.

"Jerk!" I muttered, getting out of the car.

The six of us walk into an IHOP together.

Wendy, Bebe and I were back home and we were sitting on the couch watching the late afternoon news.

"The police is guarding the north boarders of the country. There seems to have been information about drugs coming in from there for a big mafia. There is no proof of what is really going to happen." Said a news reporter on T.V.

I sighed and looked to see the time. A tear sliding down Wendy's cheek caught my attention.

"Wendy, You alright?" I asked her as Bebe looked up too.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wendy replied slowly getting up and then breaking out into fast walking out of the apartment.

She hadn't said where she was going! What's wrong with her? Why did she act this way? Was it because of the thing on the news, and even if it was why did she care so much about it?

A bunch of questions stirred in my head. Bebe had a confused look on her face making it confirmed that i wasn't the only one shocked.

I was confused until what i was next on the TV screen. There on the news they were showing the pictures of the mafia suspects.

The number one subject was..on the screen a flashed a picture of my older brother, Sebastian.

Scarlet's father Nick has recently passed down his mafia ways to his only son which was Scarlet's older brother, Sebastian.

Nick still goes to some meetings when Sebastian is unable to attend. Nick never really wanted to quit but his old age stopped him from doing anything physical now.

Scarlet hadn't seen her dad or brother in a long time. She sometimes got calls from her brother but she refuses to talk to her dad.

She didn't want to talk to the person who had left her alone, and killed her mother.

Sure her dad would send money to her once in a while but that was it. She could ask for anything in the world and she would get it.

But then the thing she would always miss would be the love of a father when she needed it in her childhood.

At that time Scarlet hadn't known what her father did for a living and why her mother was killed. But now she understood. She understood clearly.

Scarlet even stopped taking the money when she old enough to earn her own money.

It had been over a month since the last time Sebastian called, Scarlet hadn't worried much but now was the time to worry.


	6. Sebastian pt 2

Scarlet's POV

It was 2 o'clock in the morning when a loud banging woke the three of us up.

"Who the hell is that and what's the banging?" Questioned Wendy as she got out of her room, and opened the door.

Bebe and I were still in our rooms.

I heard mumbling in the living room and saw Sebastian standing in the living room.

"The others are still asleep. I don't think you should-"

Wendy stopped mid sentence as she saw me coming up to her.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" I asked impatiently.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about this?"

"Okay." I said sitting down with Wendy, Just as Bebe came out.

"So, Why are you here? And you are going to leave as soon as you are doing talking, understood?" I questioned him.

"Hey, Hey. Little sista. Are you mad at seeing me?" He smirked.

"Yeah. You never came when you were needed." I smirked back at him.

"Look, Mom would have never let me stay! I was to far into the mafia with dad!"

I didn't say anything as he went on.

"Anyways, I'm here now to protect you. There has been information about rival gangs living around here. I'm here to take you home with me and dad."

"Wait, I'm not going with you! I don't want to see that man! I supposedly have to call dad! Never! Ever! Forever!" I shouted.

"Scarlet, Dad hasn't been feeling well lately so don't make this harder on him. He wants you to be protected and he is stressing about it way too much, and the doctor says it's bad for his health!" Says Sebastian.

"Dad hasn't been feeling well? Why didn't you tell me before?" I said.

"He technically didn't want you to worry ab-" Sebastian says before i cut him off.

"Yeah even though he left doesn't mean i want the old man to die or something!"

"Okay, So you'll come with me right?" He asks.

"Yeah, but on one condition."

"And what may the condition be?" He asks.

"My friends get to come too."

At first Sebastian hesitated for a minute but then said, "Yeah, Well I guess it's okay since their families have no gangs in them, so no information will be leaked."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was so protective of his gang! I mean he doesn't even trust his sister's best friends!

I went into my room to pack all my things as Bebe and Wendy did the same. There wasn't much to pack since we had just got here and we were already leaving.

Two hours later, Everyone was packed and ready.

"When are we going to be able to go back?" questioned Bebe.

"I don't know. Probably as long as it takes to get the problem solved."

As we got outside there was a silver car waiting for us. The driver took our bags and put them in the back of the car. The four of us climbed in.

I opened my phone and looked at the time, It was five in the morning and it was heavily raining outside.

There was no sun, just fog and black clouds.

I snuggled closer to my brother. I hadn't sat this close to him in forever. It felt good. It didn't feel like he was some kind of criminal. It felt just right to be held by your older brother. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

"Scarlet, Scarlet. Scarlet wake up, we're here!" A light shaking wakes me up.

I open my eyes and for a second the light blinds my sight, when i'm fully able to see, I see Wendy standing in front of me.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's noon." She replies.

I get out of the car, slowly. The first thing I see is a huge house, No more like a huge mansion!

The house was all white while the front doors were a fresh bright red.

There was a fountain in the front yard. It's like one where rich people throw parties on.

I walked towards the gate as two of the hundred body guards stood guarding the house, they opened the gates for us.

All the guards were holding different types of guns.

I walked farther towards the house. As I got close, I saw a figure standing in the door.

It was the person I wasn't expecting to see, but what was i thinking? Of course he would be here. It was the house after all.

In the doorway..I saw my father.


	7. Reunited

Scarlet's POV

I hadn't seen my father in such a long time. I absolutely refused to see him for so long.

I had seen my brother plenty of times but I had always said that i didn't want to see dad.

Now the person I hadn't wanted to see was standing before me.

I know he chose his work before his family but all he wanted was to be able to support the family and protect us, right?

I walked toward the house with Wendy, Bebe, Sebastian and two bodyguards on either side of us.

As i got closer dad started walking to us. He looked pretty much the same. He had a few more wrinkles here and there.

As i got closer i got a better look at him. He looked slightly pale, his tan skin did look a little lighter, but then again, I hadn't seen him in awhile

Now my father and i were standing face to face.

"Hey, Dad." I said.

"Hello, Scarly." He said using my childhood name.

"Look at you, My darling, you have grown to be such a beautiful young lady!" Exclaimed a voice behind my father.

I looked up and saw my Uncle Nolan. Behind him appeared my aunt Janette.

I remember when i was very young I used to love going over to their house. That was before my mom and I got pulled away from the mafia.

I used to love them, and they also have a daughter named Sophie. Sophie and I used to play together a lot when we were young.

I don't think she even remembers me anymore.

"Honey, You have grown so much!" Squealed Aunt Janette.

"Sophie has been waiting for your arrival anxiously. But you must be tired now, you should get some rest."

"Yeah, I think i do need rest, and I brought two friends along, I hope that's okay?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, That's okay. We have already been informed of their coming, and I know their families quite well too. Their families will be coming tomorrow morning." answered my dad.

"Why don't we let Scarlet, Wendy and Bebe rest. Girls follow me upstairs." Said Aunt Janette.

The three of us followed my aunt into the house. The house was huge, it had so many rooms. It had a vintage look to it.

The three of us had separate bedrooms.

The bedrooms were ordered in rankings. Not all gang members stayed in the house. Only the most important did.

My room was on the top floor while Wendy and Bebe were on the floor under mine.

On my floor there were only three bedrooms. One my brother's. The other my dad's and the last one, mine.

I walked into my room and i stood there in awe.

It was beautiful! It was mostly crimson and gold, but there was a little bit of black here and there.

There was a huge bed in the center. It has crimson sheets on it.

"Like it?" The voice of my father interrupted me.

"Yeah! I love it!" I squealed and hugged him tight.

"I missed this hug for so long." Said my father.

"Yeah, Well you did manage to bring me back!" I said sarcastically.

"Haha" He laughed.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't like the room. I hadn't met you in so long and you always refused to see me, why?" He asked.

"I was afraid that if i see you I might want to be with you. I might want to stay with you, then I would really be a part of the business along with you and Sebastian. Mom had fought for so long getting away and having a normal lifestyle, then she died. But now i'm grown up and i can make my own decisions."

"Yeah, You are grown up now." He chuckled.

"Well this is only for a little while, and then i'm going back."


	8. Sophie

Scarlet's POV

It was three in the afternoon the next day, when i was shaken awake. "Wake up, Sleepy head." An unfamiliar voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly to see who was waking me up.

I looked up to see a familiar face, The girl had bright red hair, and blue eyes.

I suddenly figured out who it was! It was SOPHIE! She looked so different now. She doesn't wear clothes a size to big and her hair isn't messy.

"Sophie, Oh my god, you look so different!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Yeah. I hit puberty and everything, and it's not like your any different."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean you look all pretty now! I bet all the boys are lining up for you." She giggled.

"Yeah, Right. But thanks and you look much better when you wear your own size." I said.

"Hey, Baggy clothes are comfy! Mom made me get used to this so it's not that bad anymore." She said in an obvious tone.

"And, Hurry up and get ready, we have so much to talk about." She added.

"Okay." I said shivering as I got out of my warm comfy bed.

An hour later Sophie and I were in the living room eating macaroni and cheese while watching The god father Francis Ford Coppola.

Wendy and Bebe had gone to see their families that had came early in the morning.

"So.." Sophie started off.

"So what?" I asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"No, I don't. why?"

"Just asking!" She replied.

"Oh okay. Do you?" I asked.

"Do I what?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I do!" She squeaked.

"Oh, So you do. And who might this lucky mother fucker be?" I asked.

"Well his name is Clyde. He is in an alley gang called the Ravens."

"Nice." I said my New Jersey accent, coming through.

"And the better thing is that some of the people from the Raven gang are helping our Cobra gang." She said.

"Wait why do we need help?" I asked.

"One of our enemy gangs seem to be a big threat to us. Supposedly they are the biggest gang in the world. They have the strongest fighters, the smartest masterminds and the most ferocious leader."

"Oh, what are they called?"

"They are the Lions. Like how the Lions are the king of the jungle, they are the kings of the mafia world."

Mostly gangs don't take help from another gang unless they really have too.

The Lion gang must be something if my dad had to take help from the Raven gang.

Sophie and I watch the rest of the movie in complete silence.

As the movie came to a stop, Sophie shut the TV off.

I got up and put the dish in the sink. One of the maids came up and washed it.

"You want to go in the garden?" Asked Sophie.

"Sure but let's find Wendy and Bebe first."

"Kay."

Sophie and I walked around the gigantic house. We stopped when we saw Bebe and Wendy in one of the four living rooms in the house.

They were sitting with their parents. Bebe's mother looked up as we entered.

Wendy's father, asked us, "Are you girls here for Bebe and Wendy?"

"Yeah." I said. "But if you're still talking, we'll leave." I said pointing to the door.

"Oh no. We're just leaving. We will leave you girls to do as you please." And with that they left.

The four girls were tired when they went back inside the house.

It was already 6:30, dinner time.

All the gang members started filing into the kitchen. We all sat at a big rectangular table.

As we all started eating our pasta, small conversations around me were created.

"Excuse me, Everyone." The voice of my filled the kitchen and all at once everybody calmed down.

"Tomorrow evening, the leader and a few gang members from the Lion gang will be joining us for dinner."

"Tomorrow, Only a few members of our gang will be eating with them." Said my father.

"And who will those people be?" I asked.

"Of course there will be Sebastian, our leader. I myself, along with you, Wendy and Bebe. Their families will also be there. My brother Nolan with his family. A few other gang members you may not recognize will be there too." He stated firmly to me.

"Wait- Do i have to be there?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sebastian.

"Is it necessary for me to be there?" I repeated.

"Of course it is! You are the leader's sister and a former gang leader's daughter. You are the most important person!" He yelled at me.

"But wh-" I started off.

"No if's or but's, Scarlet" yelled my father.

I shut my mouth before I could say anything else. The rest of the dinner went on in silence.


	9. The Dinner

Scarlet's POV

I woke up today at 8 o'clock. I got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. I put on a crimson dress with flowers on it, it came to my knees.

I put on make up but not much. After I got ready, I went down to Bebe's room. I knocked on the door and entered in. "Hey are you ready?"

"Yeah and Wendy is already downstairs. So let's get going." Said Bebe. "Yeah, Let's go." I said. Bebe and I headed for the dining room.

"Who do you think the Lion gang is?" She questioned.

"I don't know why?"

"Just wondering. Do you think we have met them before? Because people have been saying they're a well known gang so maybe we have met them before when we lived here."

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to see." I replied.

An hour later, Wendy, Bebe, and I were finished breakfast.

"What did you guys decide on wearing tonight?" asked Sophie.

"Dressing up for what?" Wendy asked.

"For dinner, with the Lion gang, remember?" Said Sophie.

"Why do we have to dress up?" Asked Bebe.

"Isn't the dinner at this house?" I asked.

"Yeah, It is. But everyone gets dressed up when another gang's coming over. It's kind of like a thing the people on the Mafia world do." Answered Sophie.

"Why?" I asked.

"We like to keep a formal status. It's kind of like living the high life." Said Sophie.

"Oh, I don't even have a formal dress with me right now." Bebe said.

"Neither do Wendy or I." I said.

"It's fine. We can go to the mall. I think we should get going now if we want to have time to come home and get ready." Said Sophie.

The four of us were at the mall with two bodyguards on either side of us at all times.

I don't see the need of having a bodyguard at the mall but daddy dearest said I couldn't leave without them.

I looked around the racks full of dresses, None of them seemed to catch my eye.

"Scarlet, What about this one?" Bebe said, holding up a crimson evening gown.

It was perfect, not to much, and not to little. That's the dress, I was getting.

Wendy got a dark lavender long sleeved dress. Sophie got a light blue strapless dress, and Bebe got a bright pink gown.

We were all in the dressing room getting ready. I put on my dress with black heels. My hair was straight and sleek.

I put on black mascara and eye shadow making the smoky look. I put on red lip gloss as I usually do, and with that I was ready.

We were adding the finishing touches when a knock on the door caught my attention. I went over, and opened the door.

I saw my Aunt Janette in a blue formal dress, "Are you girls ready yet?" She asked.

"Yes we are." I answered.

"Then let's go. Everyone's waiting for us in the dining room."

All of us started going downstairs towards the dining room.

"Are all the members of the Lion gang here?" I asked.

"Yes, and they are waiting for you girls to get down." Answered Aunt Janette.

"Oh."

We opened the door to the dining room, "Ah, Here is my daughter" Exclaimed my father.

"I wanted to introduce you to the leader of the Lion gang." He said pointing to the being sitting on the other end of the dining table.

And what I saw shocked me beyond belief, The gravitational pull was back. He looked like a god sitting there with all his glory.

No wonder he had a dangerous vibe coming from him. He was dangerous, Really dangerous.


	10. Do I like him?

Scarlet's POV

Sitting there was Kenny. The Kenny I had met at the club. The same Kenny that I had bumped into while getting the mail.

He was wearing his orange suit, with a black tie. Sitting next to him were the lover boys Kyle and Stan.

I sat between my Uncle Nolan and my Father.

Kenny looked up from his conversation with one of his members.

For a second his eyes locked with mine.

At that time nothing mattered. It didn't matter if our gangs were enemies. It didn't matter if everyone was watching us.

Nothing mattered. I was lost in his eyes until someone cleared their throat loudly. I looked up and saw my brother looking at me, furiously.

"So What did we do to deserve us an invitation here." asked a voice. The voice felt so familiar and so right at the same time.

"Well there we're a few things we wanted to discuss, but not at the dinner table. For now let us all enjoy dinner." Said Sebastian.

For the rest of dinner there were the small conversations going on here and there. I stayed quiet the whole time, I was shocked Kenny was the leader of the Lion gang.

As dinner was over Bebe was the first one to get up and run out of the room. Wendy and I followed her.

"Bebe, What's wrong?" I asked. Bebe didn't answer she just kept crying without saying a word.

"Bebe, What happened?" Wendy asked.

"Kyle happened that's what! I was dreaming about having kids with him, and growing out with him! But none of that's going to happen now!"

"Oh!" Was all i could answer.

"If i knew he was from the Lion gang I would have never fallen for him! Scarlet, we are enemies!" She said to me.

"No. You are not enemies. You can't really pick who you fall for." I said.

"Yeah, You really can't. If i could, I wouldn't have ever liked Stan." Wendy added. Aunt Janette came into the living room looking worried.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. "Yeah, We're fine. Aunt Janette." Said Wendy.

"Okay, Well Sebastian wanted to talk to Scarlet. So Scarlet, why don't you go down to his office?"

"Okay." I said to her, I walked out of the room wondering what Sebastian wanted to talk to me about. What could I have done?

I walked into the office. My brother looked up from what he was doing. "Sit." He ordered. I sat down slowly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" "Do you already know Kenny?" He asked. "Why?" "Just answer, Scarlet!" He said strictly.

"Yeah I have already met him, I didn't know who he was though." "Scarlet, I don't want you to go near him."

"Is there a reason for that?" "He is really a dangerous man. He could get whatever he wants! I don't want you near him."

"I saw the way he was looking at you, and I didn't like it." "It doesn't mean anything when he's just looking at me!" I yell at him.

"Yes, You would obviously say that. I saw you looking at him too! Do you like him Scarlet?" He shouted. "What I barely know him!"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what is going on, But if you say so I will take your word that you don't like him, and you better stay away!" He screamed at me.

"Whatever!" I yelled and left the room. Did I like him? The strong pull I felt toward him was not lying. But I can't like him, It'd be completely wrong.

I walked up to my bedroom. As I opened the door, a hand reached out and pulled me inside. The person closed the door.

I was standing so close to the person. I could tell it was a male by the way his chest felt under my fingers.

The person was tall and I could smell his scent. It was vanilla mixed with a scent of the woods.

From the light that was coming from under the door, I could tell who it was, It was Kenny.

Kenny pulled me closer to himself, One of his hands were behind my neck, while the other was on my waist. His touch felt so good.

All my senses faded, I was lost in his arms. It felt like nothing could take me away from his safe arms.

He was the enemy but i felt safer with him. He bent his head down and started kissing along my jaw.

His kisses started to get more and more intense as get got closer to my face. I let a moan slip, and gasped at what I just did.

He chuckled at that. Glad my embarrassment amuses him! He couldn't kissing his way up. His lips were hovering over mine, but he didn't go for the kiss.

I put my face closer to his but he pulled back and a smirk was placed on his gorgeous lips.

"I thought your brother told you to stay away from me." He whispered into my ear. His voice sent a shiver down my back, and i pushed him away.

"He also asked if you like me, right?" He asked. I nodded. "So?" He asked. "So What?" "Do you like me?" He didn't give me a chance to answer.

He pulled his hands away and left. The place where his hands had been now felt so cold. It felt as if he had taken a piece of me away when he left.

Do i like him?


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlet's POV

The whole night I had the same question in my head. Did i like him? Do i want to risk being with him?

I had stayed awake until three in the morning thinking about him.

Kenny's POV

I left Scarlet's room. It took everything in me not to pull her in and not take her there and then.

I asked her the question that has been bothering me, I asked her if she liked me.

I never in my life had to ask a girl if she liked me. I already knew any girl would like me.

But she felt different. Being that close to her was amazing. It felt like I could protect her from anything horrible.

To keep her in my arms forever. To never let her go. I feel empty without her, and I wanted to go back and hold her in my arms.

It was three thirty in the morning, so I don't think anyone should be awake. I got out of my bed, and got dressed.

I parked my car a block away from the Red mansion, so no one could tell i was there.

Scarlet's POV

Something warm was next to me and there was a heavy object placed on my waist. I snuggled closer to the warm thing.

The heavy object on my waist pulled me closer to a body!? I quickly snap my eyes open, and saw a hand holding my waist.

I looked up to see who it belonged to, "Kenny!" I screamed. Kenny's eyes opened up and a smirk was placed on his lips. His lips..Mm..

His jawline and his- "Are you done checking me out, Beautiful?" Asked Kenny. "I-I was not checking you out" I mumbled.

"Yeah right." He smirked at me. "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I wanted an answer to a question I asked you yesterday, Do you like me?"

"What! My brother will kill you if he figured out that you were here! Get out!"

"Just answer my question. I'll leave you alone forever if you say no, If you say yes i'll forget the world and take you with me."

"NO! Get out of here!" "Okay." with that said, he got up. "If you ever change your mind, fine me." then he left without looking back.

Did i like him? Should i have gone with him, but I can't deceive my own gang, and my brother told me to stay away from him..


	12. Chapter 12

Scarlet's POV

It had been over a week since the incident with Kenny occurred. There were no signs that we would be going back to our normal lives.

I had met and had been introduced to various gangs around the world. Most of them came from Canada and Mexico.

Wendy, Bebe and I had became really close friends with a couple of members that came from around the world to come to the yearly ball.

It was the best party of the year. Every mafia related family came there. It was an event no one wanted to miss.

Every year they announce the best of the mafia families to start off the evening by slow dancing with their partners.

After that they let everyone else on the dance floor. This year, about three families are leading the dance.

All i know is one of the families is going to be us.

One of the boys named Calix is the one that had been picked for me by my brother to dance with. He was good looking.

Like the type that would get girls drooling but nothing compared to Kenny. These days I seem to compare everything to Kenny!

He just won't get out of my head. Wendy is dancing with Token, and Bebe is dancing with Clyde.

Two girls and Two boys came from Canada, Four boys came from a town over, and one girl, and one boy came from the town over as well.

Total of ten people. It was good that I had gotten to know them over the past few days.

Or else at the ball, Wendy, Bebe and I would feel like loners.

Cara, Violet, Caitlyn, and Kaye walked next to us as we went into the dressing room.

There were racks and racks of dresses placed in the center of the room.

Aunt Janette being the designer she is had got all these dresses for us to choose from. There were all sorts of colors. From yellow to grey.

All the dresses had matching masks to go with them. "I don't even know where to start looking." said Cara, looking through the dresses.

"How about we all start from different corners of the rack?" Violet suggested.

"Yeah, That would be one way to do it." I said as I went to one of the corners.

I had looked through about a thousand dresses and tired on at least a hundred. None of them seemed to be the one i wanted.

Cara had already settled into a bright yellow dress, Bebe and Wendy had picked purple dresses in different shades, and Violet had picked obviously a violet colored dress. Sophie stood holding a black dress in her hands.

"Did you girls find your dresses?" My aunt Janette asked. "Everyone expect me." I said in a dull tone.

"Why? What happened? You don't like them?" She questioned, sitting down next to me.

"They are all really pretty but just not what I'm looking for." I mumbled.

"Oh. Well your in luck. I happen to have another dress. This dress I'm sure you'll love it! It's perfect and I think it would suit your skin and eye color completely!" She got up and left the room.

Aunt Janette came back a minute later holding something behind her back. "Ta da" She said revealing the black and red dress.

It was beautiful! It was backless and it had a vintage looking design at the bottom. "I love it!" I squealed.

I went up and took it from her hands. "And here is the mask." Aunt Janette said holding up a red mask with black lining.

It also had a black feather on the right side of it.

The next morning we woke up and ate breakfast with everyone. As soon as we were done all the girls and I ushered to the dressing room.

There was a makeup artist, a hair dresser, and a seamstress waiting for us. As soon as I walked in, I was pulled in by the seamstress.

She pulled the dress over my head and plucked at a random place on the dress to make it perfect on my body. After the dress came my hair.

My hair was placed in a elegant bun and tied up with a black ribbon. It had slight silver glitter on it as well. My make up was kept minimal.

A little black mascara with black eye shadow that created a smoky look. I had on pink blush, and dark red lipstick too.

I turned away from the make up artist and turned to face the mirror. All the other girls were standing next to me.

"Oh my god, Scarlet! You look so pretty!" Cheered Bebe. "Thanks! So do you, but you always look pretty."

"Aw, Thanks! Haha." Bebe said as everyone laughed at her. We were all in a really good mood, and I planned to keep it that way.


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlet's POV

All seven of us walked down the stairs together, and everyone in the living room stared our way.

Calix came up to me, He took my hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it. "You're beautiful." He smiled gentlemanly towards me.

"Thank you, You look pretty good yourself." I said with the simplest of tones, looking unfazed.

"So is everyone here?" My brother Sebastian asked. "Yeah, I think we're all here." Replied my Uncle Nolan.

"Yep, Everyone is all here." My cousin Sophie said, after looking around the room to see if anyone is missing.

"Then let's get going." My father Nick said. We all went outside and got into the limos that were already waiting for us.

Calix and I sat in one, while Wendy and her date sat in another, the rest were on either side of us.

As we reached the the ball everyone got out of their cars. There was a red carpet leading to the entrance of the ballroom door.

There were people waiting on the sidelines of the carpet. There was a huge crowd, screaming and shouting over there.

Acting like royal families were coming, not criminal mafias, but I guess we are like royalty. The mafia royalty.

Calix held out his hand to me, I looked at it hesitantly at first but from the corner of my eyes, I saw my brother glaring at me. So i took his hand and he led us over to the red carpet.

The cheer of the crowd filled my ears, It was so loud I could barely here myself think! There were bright blinding flashes of cameras.

I felt like a celebrity. I stood there for a few minutes with Calix, flashing smiles here and there at the people.

I thought i'd make the best moment and enjoy the fame. There was no point in dreading it.

Like they say, Appreciate what you have because you might not have it tomorrow. A few people led us into the ballroom.

The room was one of the most beautiful things i had ever seen. It had velvet and golden walls. There was a large fountain right in the middle,

and a bar that was set up at the back of the room.

Around the fountain was a huge dance floor where the three best mafias families will be dancing the starting slow dance.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome everyone!" boomed a loud voice from the stage.

"I am going to be your host for tonight!" said the host. A loud cheer echoed through the crowd.

"So, to start of the evening off we are going to have our three most special gangs of all time lead the dance.

The cobra gang, the raven gang, and the lion gang." He announced.

"Wait, Did he say the Lion gang?" Wendy asked.

"For the first time in my life, I actually wish I was in a different gang.

At least then I would be able to be with Kyle, and a random slut wouldn't be with him right now!" Bebe growled.

I looked over to see what they were referring to, There stood Kyle, Stan and Kenny..Kenny had some blonde bimbo clinging to him.

Kenny had his hand on her waist gripping her tightly to himself. I know i shouldn't feel like this but i do. I cant help being jealous to the girl.

I wasn't jealous because she was a bimbo, alright. I was jealous because she was the one in his arms.

Something in me made me think that it wasn't her place, It was mine. But i soon realized where we were standing.

The Lion gang was standing on the other side of the room as far away as possible from my gang. Next to the Lion gang was their best allies.

Kenny and The leader of the raven gang, were known to be very good friends. While on the other hand my gang was the enemy of them both.

"The first ballroom dance will be the waltz." Announced the host as all the couples doing the waltz made their way over to the dance floor.

After the waltz came a few others. The sight of people dancing remarkable. The last dance was the tango. Calix and I went on stage.

The only other couple was...


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlet's POV

Kenny and his BIMBO!

As the song ended, Calix and I walked off stage.

People around us clapped and yelled loudly even if half of them clapped for Kenny and the other half of me.

"Hey that was really good." Wendy said to me. "Thanks." I say back to her.

I heard a few other compliments and comments with me nodding my head here and there every once and a while.

It was starting to get really hot in there and I needed to get away for some fresh air.

"Hey I'll be right back, I need some fresh air." I said to Bebe.

"Okay, But hurry back because we are going to start truth or dare soon!" She replied excitedly to me.

I got up and started walking toward the two big doors. One of the guards opened it for me as I walked up to it.

I wasn't really looking forward to playing truth or dare. It always, and I mean always turned into sexual related stuff.

As I got outside, I leaned on the wall of the party hall.

The sky was pitch black and the stars were tinkling like bright diamonds in the sky. It felt calming.

The only lights came from the windows that leaked through the party hall, but mostly came from the moonlight.

It's times like these when i wish i had someone next to me. A guy holding my hand and promising that he'll always be here for me.

Someone who would want to be with me forever..I want someone who I can love. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard footsteps.

"Tired already?" Asked a deep voice. "Kenny, It's not like you really care so just soo." I replied, waving my hand.

"Aw, Miss loudmouth, all quiet today." He said.

"Miss loudmouth, seriously? That's the best you can come up with jerk, and just fuck off!" I said.

"Oh, Princess of Cobra curses. I thought all you did was hiss." Kenny replied sarcastically.

I didn't reply back but instead i started going inside. Kenny raised a hand and motioned the two girls away. Which they went without question.

Before I got any further Kenny walked up to me and slithered his hands onto my waist from behind me. He nuzzled into my neck, and kissed it.

His vanilla and wood scent filled my nose, and started to make my mind go blank.

His lips came a centimeter above mine, before he said, "I'm a bad idea, Scarlet. What if I'm not the hero, I'm the villain. I'm the enemy of the world, and especially your brother's." Kenny's voice was getting dangerously low, and very seductive.

I didn't know how to reply to that, but I don't think he was looking for an answer. I stayed in his arms a little longer.

RING! RING!

Kenny's phone started to ring and he picked it up, after his conversation he turned back to me.

"They are starting the game, I think we should head inside now. Or are you still hypnotized by my handsomeness?" He said cockily.


	15. Chapter 15

Scarlet's POV

I walked back inside with Kenny at my heels. "Hey, Good that you got back!" Exclaimed Bebe.

"We were just about to start truth or dare." spoke a girl I didn't know.

"The leader of the Lion gang wants all the mafia gangs to play together. Your brother doesn't really like the idea, but he accepted." Wendy said.

"Oh well, The more the merrier?" I said unsure. I was afraid of what Kenny was planning to do. He obviously didn't do this with a reason.

Something was bound to occur.

All the gangs were seated in a large circle. There were only five gangs left, because the rest have already left.

I was sitting next to Sebastian and Kenny was sitting across from me.

"Okay, So we're playing truth or dare." Kyle said placing a beer bottle in the center.

"If the head points at you, you will be the one, daring the person the end is pointing at." He added, spinning the bottle.

It landed on one of the girls that were clinging to Kenny earlier. The other end pointing towards Calix.

"Jenny, Truth or dare? Calix asked the girl who i now know as Jenny. "I pick..DARE!" exclaimed Jenny.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with anyone in the room for two minutes." Jenny got up and looked around.

She stood there for a couple seconds before turning to Kenny. I felt a pang of jealousy, wait..I can't feel jealous!

I was the one trying to push Kenny away, but Kenny was also trying to get me away from him. Saying he's too bad for me and crap.

Whatever the reason I shouldn't be jealous, especially by that slut! She's low, the lowest of low.

Jenny put her face in front of Kenny's before she could get any closer there was a loud BOOM!

Men wearing black from head to toe made their way inside. Each one of them were carrying guns.

A couple more guns shot in the air. People ran and screamed all over the place. All the men in the 5 gangs had their guns pulled out now.

Each one of them trying to protect the women of their gangs.

Before i knew it Kenny was by my side. He had his gun pulled out and aiming at the people in front of him. He had a furious expression.

The last thing I remember is a pair of warm hands wrapping around me, before i passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Scarlet's POV

I woke up when a ray of sunshine shone through my closed eyes.

Who would want to wake me this early?

My bed this morning felt unusually more comfortable than usual.

I opened my eyes slowly, standing in front of me was a girl.

She looked a couple years younger than me, She had brown hair.

"Hey, I'm Karen." Said girl spoke.

"Oh Uh, I'm Scarlet." I mumbled, trying to cover up my tiredness.

"You don't have to tell me! I already know." Karen said.

"Wait, How do you know me? Have i seen you before? I don't really find you familiar." I said.

"You probably saw me around gang meetings years ago but people change over time,

and I never really talked to you because our gangs were enemies." She replies.

"Your from the Lion Gang?" I questioned her.

"Yup." She said, popping the p.

"But that still doesn't answer my question."

"I know you because Kenny told me your name when he came in carrying you, you do remembering fainting, right?"

"Oh."

"Well, I'll let you get dressed. I put out some undergarments, clothes and some flats.

You can use the bathroom over there." She said pointing to the bathroom.

"There is extra towels and other things in there, already placed by the maid.

If you need anything else just call number five on the phone and one of the maids will come up."

with that she turned around, and left the room.

For the first time, I looked around my surroundings.

I was on a queen sized bed that had crimson comforters, and black bedspread.

The walls were painted black with a shiny gold colored slim down the middle that ran across the room.

There was a large mirror and a dressing table. There were colognes, aftershaves, wrist watches,

and change scattered on it. On the side table laid a picture of three guys.

Stan. Kyle. Kenny.

All three were smiling happily in the photo. Neither one of them had shirts on since the photo was taken at the beach.

I looked at the walls to find a photo on the wall.

It was probably a family photo because it had Kenny and Karen in it.

I went into the bathroom and stripped the over sized shirt i was wearing.

For the first time this morning, I realized i wasn't wearing my clothing.

I brought the shirt up to my nose, and sniffed it to see who it belonged too.

The scent of vanilla and forest filled my nose.

I instantly recognized it as Kenny's shirt, as much as i hated admitting it, i loved his scent.

After shaking the many thoughts i had out of my head, I stepped into a warm shower.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I opened the door and stepped into the room.

SMACK!

I bumped into the wall, No wait not the wall, because the wall doesn't feel warm and comfy.

I looked up to see Kenny standing there in front of me, with a smirk plastered on his lips.

He backed up a little to look at me but stayed close enough that he invaded my personal space.

He looked at me, up and down. His eyes showing nothing more than pure lust, I looked away, blushing.

I clutched the towel closer to my body as he got closer. His lips only centimeters away from mine.

"You know, You look even more sexy when you blush." He said breaking the silence.

"What are you doing here?! And don't look at me like that!"

"What are you talking about? This is my house and you know you like it when i stare at you like this.

Don't de-"

Kenny didn't get to finish his sentence because in that moment, someone cleared their throat behind him.


End file.
